In Darkest Night
by kawaii yuki-chan
Summary: What will the Pilots do when they learn Quatre is being harrased by a vampire? Rated for rape, angst and general yaoiness. This is my first fic in a long time so please be gentle. Will update soon, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

IN DARKEST NIGHT

I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me for what little money I have in my bank account.

A Chance Meeting

Quatre hummed a little song to himself as he walked home from the Preventor Building where he worked. It was true he had a car with a driver to take him anywhere he wished, but he chose to walk today. It had been raining for the past few days so he opted to take the long way through the park to enjoy the faint sunshine of the late afternoon.

"I wonder if Wufei will be cooking tonight…" he thought to himself as he passed by a grove of Sakura trees in full bloom. A faint scuffing noise behind him suddenly caught his attention.

"Beautiful aren't they?" said the older teen when Quatre turned around sharply. The other man was tall and had shiny ebony hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail. He had on all black, shirt, pants, and even had on a leather jacket even though it wasn't particularly cold.

"Do you know the real reason the blossoms are such a beautiful color?" he asked as he turned to face Quatre.

At once he felt a chill go down his spine. All of his red flags went up in his mind as he realized that something about this man was not right.

"N-no. I'm afraid I don't." he stammered as he felt his muscles tense when the teen began to step toward him.

"The story is that long ago a young woman was murdered in this very park and her body was buried right under this tree. Every spring, the sakura are such a lovely shade of pale crimson because the tree is feeding off the blood of the unfortunate girl." He whispered as he came to a stop right in front of him.

Quatre couldn't tear his eyes away from the strangers blood red ones. He felt a low buzzing in his ears and his mind began to feel sluggish. His body began to relax and he didn't notice when the other teen led him deep into the grove of trees.

"W-what are you doing t-to me…." Quatre murmured, his tongue feeling thick and heavy.

Standing behind him, the other teen seemed to sniff the air surrounding Quatre with relish.

"Mmmm, the scent of purity and innocence…." He purred. Quatre felt goosebumps spread throughout his body as the teen bent his head and licked the side of his neck. He whimpered softl as he felt him pull the neck of his shirt down roughly and gently kiss the part he had just licked.

"Nothing tastes better with virgin blood than fear." He whispered in Quatre's ear as he ran his left hand down his body. Suddenly, Quatre saw that the teen's teeth were now long and jagged and his eyes were now cold and empty.

"P-please…..don't…"he sobbed as the teen turned his head to the side to give himself better access to the large vein that flowed just below his pale skin.

The teen ignored his weak plea and swiftly embedded his sharp fangs into the soft skin of his neck thoroughly enjoying the strangled gasp that escaped from his victim's sweet lips.

Quatre's mind exploded into a million pieces as the sharp pain in his neck was followed with a floating sensation. He felt all the blood in his body flow toward the man at his neck and he began to feel lightheaded.

Just as he was about to loose consciousness, the teen broke away and let Quatre slump to the ground. Gasping, he wiped the small trickle of blood that dripped from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I won't finish you off just yet my sweet virgin." the teen said coyly as he smirked at Quatre who looked up at him with eyes glazed over. Kneeling and putting his lips near his ear he whispered softly

"Your blood is so sweet that I've decided to keep you around so that I will always have beautifully delicious blood to feed on. If you tell any living soul, I will kill you myself!" with a flash, he was gone and Quatre was left with his threat and the promise of another meeting echoing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Alone With The Demon

Well, some reviewers thought the fic was a bit rushed so I'm gonna try and add more details so the story moves a bit slower. Also there will be mild Yaoi in this chapter but Quatre is saved before anything can actually happen…….

Quatre: You mean I don't have to be ravished in this chapter?

Yuki: No. I'm thinking about havin Trowa check up on you and scare off the blood sucker.

Quatre: Yay Trowa!!

Yuki: But he shall have you soon…..

Quatre: What did you say?!

Yuki: Uh…. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

Quatre winced as he sat up. His head was killing him and for the life of him he couldn't remember where he was. Drowsily he looked around and discovered he was in his bedroom!

"H-how did I end up here? The last thing I remember is…." He mumbled and stiffened as the memory of the encounter with the mysterious teen resurfaced. He could still feel the way his tongue felt as it ran down his neck and he shuddered violently at the memory. He must have been so drained from the loss of blood that he let his feet do the thinking as they carried his body from the park and he ended up in his room.

Standing carefully, he walked toward the bathroom but stopped abruptly when he saw his reflection in his full mirror. His hair stuck out in different directions and his normally clean and ironed shirt was hanging on his body by two of the six buttons. His collar was torn open and he saw upon closer inspection it had dried blood on it and he was missing all the top buttons.

" I'm glad no one is awake yet to see me like this. I know Trowa would have a heart attack if he saw me now….." he chuckled wryly.

Quietly so he wouldn't wake the other pilots, Quatre hurried to the bathroom and shed his torn and stained clothes. He stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water hit his body and he felt the water run over him from head to toe. He let his mind wander and suddenly the teen's face sprang from his memories. Despite being in a super hot shower, Quatre shivered at the memory of his hands passing over his body. Touching places that only someone with his permission should touch….. Grabbing his coconut scented body wash and blue loofa, he roughly scrubbed his body where the teen had touched trying to get the scent of blood off his skin.

Suddenly a sharp pain on his neck made him stop and gingerly pass his fingers over it and he felt two deep wounds where he had been bitten against his will. They had already scabbed over but his vigorous scrubbing had torn them off and he was bleeding slightly. Sighing he let his hands fall to his sides and he knew that the drops of water that were running down his face weren't only from the shower.Softly padding down the steps, Quatre bumped into the one person he desperately wanted to avoid.

"Quatre are you ok? You seem a bit paler than usual." Trowa asked in his soft voice. He brushed his hand against Quatre's forehead and frowned when he saw his friend stagger back quickly from the touch.

"I-I'm alright, Trowa. I just slept poorly last night." he said quickly, and with a quick smile hurried down the stairs. Trowa returned the frown to his face as Heero walked up behind him.

"Something is wrong with Quatre." he said as they watched their friend walk quickly down the stairs. Looking at each other, the two pilots nodded and followed the other boy. Turning the corner into the kitchen that was thankfully still empty Quatre let the breath he was holding go and sat at the table. He looked around to see if there was anyone around and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his collar.Taking a padded bandage from the first aid kit he peeled off the backing and placed it over the twin marks in his neck. He quickly buttoned them up again as Trowa and Heero walked into the room.

"Quatre, are you sure you're feeling o.k?" Trowa asked again as he sat next to the blond boy. Heero opted to just lean against the counter and watch the scene unfold, his face as emotionless as ever. Quatre fidgeted under all the attention and laughed bitterly.

"Honestly, Trowa. It was just a bad dream that kept me up. I guess I should stop watching those scary DVD's with Duo…." Accepting this excuse, the other pilots stood and began to get their breakfasts but Quatre had lost his appetite and excused himself.

Two nights later, Quatre began to think that the whole ting had indeed been a dream because there still was no sign of the teen and his marks were now two tiny bumps. Laughing at himself for getting so carried away with a silly dream, he began to get ready for bed when the same feeling buzzed in his head again.

"N-no…" he moaned as he began to loose feeling his entire body. His window blew open with a slight bang and in stepped the raven haired reason for his fear. With a smirk, the teen let his eyes wander over Quatre's body and noticed that he was in the middle of putting on his pj's.

"I don't think you will be needing that tonight my little virgin." He chuckled and began to walk toward him. Swiftly taking his hand, the teen led Quatre to his bed and roughly pushed him down on his back to the sheets. Leaning over his captive prey he licked his lips and let his hands roam freely over Quatre's paralyzed body.

"Your paled skin makes you look even more beautiful." He mumbled hungrily when he swiftly pressed his cold lips to Quatre's. Pushing them open with his tongue the teen continued to ravish his body with his hands, dragging his sharp nails up and down his chest. Letting his mouth slide to Quatre's jaw he mercilessly ground his hips and growing desire against Quatre's legs until he had wriggled his way between them.

Running his tongue once more down Quatre's neck, he braced himself for the sharp sting when they froze at the soft knock that was at his door.

"Quatre, is everything ok?" called a voice from the other side of the heavy door.

"TROWA! TROWA! TROWA!" Quatre screamed in his mind but all he heard pass his lips was a soft groan. Cursing under his breath, the teen vanished as the door opened slowly and Trowa poked his head in. Rushing to the bedside when he saw Quatre sprawled on the sheets, his breath coming in erratic gasps Towa put his hand to his forehead.

"You're on fire! Duo, get me some cold water and a rag quick. Quatre has a high fever!" he called and finally feeling safe, Quatre let sleep overtake him when he felt the deliciousness of the cold rag on his forehead.

Yuki: So what do you all think of my chappie? (T.T) looks at Quatre who has a look of pure shock and horror on his face

Quatre:(Oo) Y-you are such a HORRIBLE PERSON!!!! runs away screaming

Yuki: Yea...Reviews and consructive criticizm welcome! (.)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: Well another chapter, I just wanna say that I love you all my lovely reviewers. You love me! You really love me!!!!!!

Quatre: Your still mean and I don't wanna be in your story anymore….

Yuki: Yea well, life sux and then u die so deal with it.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Quatre could barely make out the figures of his friends as they bustled around his room, hurrying to get his fever down.

"T-Trowa…" he moaned reaching out to one of the blurry figures. He needed to know that his friend was there, that he would be ok and the raven haired teen was never coming back.

"Ssshhhh. It's o.k Quat, we aren't going to leave you." Trowa cooed when he saw the look on Quatre's face. 'He looks so terrified. I wonder what has gotten into him lately…' he thought to himself as his gentle friend tossed fitfully in a NyQuill induced sleep.

"TROWA?" Quatre called as a bitter wind blew around him. Shivering slightly, he pulled his robe tightly around his body and padded in his bare feet into the darkness. After an eternity of walking, he flopped back onto the ground and he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks.

"Why won't anyone come to help me?" he sobbed and scrunched his face in his hands.

"Because they loathe and despise you. They hate your very existence …" hissed a voice from the darkness. Startled, Quatre sat up and looked all around him, trying to find the source of the cold voice.

"W-Who's there!? Show yourself!!" he cried shrilly, amazed at how frightened his voice sounded as it echoed in the nothingness.

"You will see me again soon, my delicious virgin. And when I get a hold of you, none of your friends will be able to hear your pitiful cries as I make you mine both body and soul!!!" cackled the voice and as Quatre's mind struggled to keep a tiny bit of rational thought, the raven-haired teen materialized from the darkness.

"BEHOLD, THE MARK OF GERARD! You WILL be mine for all eternity!!!" he crowed in triumph as Quatre screamed when the two marks on his neck began to burn horribly.

Quatre bolted straight up in his bed and groggily looked around his room. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his neck was still stinging slightly. Looking around wildly he suddenly felt a pair of hands grab his wrists.

"Quatre?! Calm down, it's me Trowa!" called a voice beside him when he desperately fought back, twisting and kicking as he tried to free himself from whoever was trying to hold him down. Quatre turned sharply to the voice and wondered why he couldn't make out Trowa's face clearly.

Realizing his cheeks were wet and his tears were flowing free he collapsed into his friend's strong arms sobbing like a child.

"Quatre, what is wrong?! Tell me how I can help you!" cried Trowa as the blond sobbed and hiccupped in his arms, obviously terrified.

"M-make him l-leave me alone, T-trowa!" Quatre cried through his sobs.

"Who, Quat? Who!?" he demanded grabbing the smaller teen by the shoulders to look at him straight in his eyes.

"The vampire…" he whispered in a strangled voice and it was then that Trowa saw the two marks on his neck. The angry and red wounds that were a stark contrast to the pale skin of his friend.

"Quatre, what are those marks on your neck?" he asked through clenched teeth. Quatre let out a frightened yelp and tried to cover the wounds with his hands.

"H-he marked me, I can't fight him anymore Trowa, he will destroy me!!" he cried and tried to back away from his fellow pilot. Only succeeding in getting more tangled in his sheets, Quatre stiffened slightly as Trowa grabbed him and pulled him back into his arms in a fierce hug.

"Quatre, I will make whoever is hurting you pay dearly. This will stop. I give you my word!" he whispered and Quatre could feel the tears begin again, only these were of relief.

Yuki: Okie-dokie then, what do yall' think? Let me know if I should fix anything or what. Criticism welcomed but flames will be laughed at, so don't even bother.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, sorry I haven't been able to update. Life stuck workin and school, and a strained home life……not fun. So, here is the long-as-heck awaited Chapter 4!

Secret Destiny

At the outskirts of the city, an old Victorian mansion stood majestically

in the moonlight. Although it lay abandoned for quite a few generations, a loud crash was heard from within the ancient building.

"Why do they continue to interfere? I had him helpless and within my grasp. I was about to seal his fate when those bothersome humans ruined my perfectly planned seduction!" Gerard bellowed as he watched the image of his little virgin shimmer in his scrying tub. The remains of an antique mirror scattered about the room, a casualty of his foul temper.

As he continued his tantrum, a shadowy figure entered the room noisily licking his lips and savoring every last taste of the poor soul he had just feasted upon.

"What are you throwing a fit for now Gerard?" the figure inquired, his voice sounding like the tinkling of little bells. Pulling back the hood of his jacket, Victor shook his head and wondrously dark blue hair fell around his shoulders in feathery wisps. His dark golden eyes narrowing as he saw the figure shimmering in the tub.

"So that's the source of your bad mood? Another one of his reincarnations?" he growled bitterly. Stepping up to the bowl, no one could mistake the sadness and pain that clouded his eyes as he watched the boy in the image sleep fitfully.

"Why must you continue this? Why must we relive another death as we try to bring him back?!" Gripping the side of the bowl, his knuckles turning white, Victor could barely hide the sadness and anger from his voice. Gerard watched with sad eyes as tears gathered at the sides of his fellow vampires eyes.

"Our great master was killed by those filthy humans over 200 years ago! I know you cared deeply for him, as did I. He was the reason for my entire existence. I cannot stand and watch another failed attempt of his revival because these frail human bodies cannot hold all his power. My cold heart does not want to see his beautiful face turn pale with death." He angrily splashed a hand into the bowl, distorting the image and breaking the spell.

"I don't wish to look into his wonderful sapphire eyes and see them dull as death pulls his soul from us yet again. he whispered softly and turned from the now empty bowl. Pulling up his hood, Victor stopped as Gerard called softly

"But there is something different about this one Victor. Something powerful resides within him, I can tell he will survive the Change and we will finally have our beautiful master returned to us once again." Without a backward glance, Victor continued walking from the room and didn't see him wipe those stubborn tears from his own weeping eyes.

Well, that's the chapter. I know its short but when your typing a story and its around 1 in the morning, you kinda want to post it and get to bed. So reviews are welcome and flames will be laughed at by me and my friends so don't even bother. Constructive criticism is welcome too. (.)


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki-chan: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but here you have it. Chapter 5. As always, constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be used to heat up the yaoi bits in the story so please don't defile my inbox with them.

And of course, I do not own Gundam Wing or those sexy pilots. But Gerard and Victor and their nameless Master I do, so leave them alone.

**THE MONSTER WITHIN**

Quatre tossed and turned in his sleep and his delicate face scrunched into a frown. His mind sucked into another of Gerard nightmares and he tried desperately to escape. He was standing in the middle of a dark room. The windows broken or boarded up and the ancient wallpaper was peeling from the moldy walls. Cobwebs decorated all the corners and most the furniture and broken things on the floor and Quatre could tell that the place had been abandoned for many, many years. He strained his ears trying to hear even the smallest sound in his moldy prison. As his attention wandered, he could suddenly feel the same icy grip penetrate his mind and his vision blurred with a faint haze. Everything seemed to dim and he couldn't make out the details of anything, all of his surroundings were a blurry mess.

"Well, well. If I can't break your body, then I will have to start with your fragile mind and heart." Hissed a cold voice in his ear. Suddenly, the door to his left opened and in strolled Duo muttering to himself. Turning to Quatre he scowled,

"Hey Quatre, what did you loose in this spooky place exactly?" he asked, coking his head to the side.

Quatre tried to answer him but it as if he no longer had control of his own body. Niether his lips nor his body moved so Duo gently put his hand on Quatre's arm.

"Quatre?" he called softly and was unprepared as his arm lashed out and Duo felt his hands encircle his neck in a vice-like grip that left him gasping for oxygen. Clawing at his hands with his nails, Duo began to see dots of light spring to his vision as his lungs struggled for the tiniest bit of air. Quatre could feel every movement his struggling victim made in a desperate fight to resume the flow of air into his depraved lungs. What surprised Quatre was the sadistic feeling of supreme control and power he was feeling. As he coldly watched, Duo's fighting became less frantic as the life was slowly suffocated from his body and his eyes began to glaze over.

Soon, his arms fell to his sides and all of his wriggling stopped and Quatre finally released his inhuman grip from his neck and let his lifeless body fall to the floor. Staring at his friends body, it was if Quatre had witnessed the most normal thing in the world. He felt nothing, his face betrayed no emotion, no tears of anguish or remorse fell from his pale blue eyes. They were cold and lifeless. It was if there was no Quatre anymore, that a demon inhabited this angelic body.

"Did it make you feel good to kill your own friend with your bare hands?" whispered the same voice maliciously in his ear, startling Quatre out of his daze.

"I…."started Quatre when his eyes fell on the cold body of his dearest friend. Bringing his hands to cover his face in anguish, he noticed the deep gashes and the warm blood that flowed freely and thickly down his forearms and dripped from his elbows to the growing puddle at his feet.

"W-What d-did I do?" he cried when his eyes took in the horrible scene in front of his eyes.

"You are a murderer. You killed your own friend in cold blood."laughed the voice. Trembling, Quatre fell to his hands and knees and let the tears come.

"And I'm sure all your other friends think of you as a monster as well."sneered the voice as he hiccupped and sobbed into his bloodied hands. As he looked up, Quatre saw to his right a lamp blaze to life revealing what was left of Wufei. The Chinese pilot was lying on his stomach, his arms flung outward to his sides as if he was struck from behind with a great force, his normally white pants and jacket stained red from the blood that soaked into the fabric. As Quatre looked closer, he saw the handle of the axe that was jutting from the boy's back. He covered his mouth as a wave of nausea swept through him.

"WUFEI-SAN!" he choked out as he saw the body of his fellow pilot. Scrambling away from the bloody mess, he froze as the voice called to him again.

"And that emotionless one? At least he put up a worthy fight for his life." it giggled insanely and to Quatre's right, candles magically lit to reveal the body of poor Heero. Lying partially on his back, Quatre could see the dozens of stab wounds that covered the pilots chest and stomach.

"Really, 36 stabs? Don't you think you might have overdone it a bit?" it tutted cruelly.

"Not real. Not real. Not real. NOT REAL!" Quatre cried. Repeating the same phrase over and over like a sutra trying to keep a desperate hold on his last bit of sanity. Trying to block out the blood and horror.

"Oh, and I wonder how that gentle one fared against you. You really can be quite the animal when you really let loose." laughed the voice manically.

Quatre jerked his head up at the mention of Trowa. Immediately in front of him, an overhead light came to light, bathing a figure upon a bed in it's glow. As Quatre came closer , he saw that the figure was actually Trowa who lay as if he were asleep, on his back and eyes closed.

"Trowa?" Quatre whispered softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and tentatively reached out his hand to brush his friend's cheek gently. At the slight touch of his hand, Trowa's head lolled to the side and revealed a deep and ragged slit that ran across his beautiful neck. Jumping up from the sheets, he could now see that Trowa was lying in a pool of his own sticky blood.

"You really are a murderous monster!" screeched the voice with glee as Quatre was violently sick on the floor beside the bed.

"NO! I wouldn't do this!" he cried as he curled up into a tight ball.

"MONSTER!"

"KILLER!"

"ANIMAL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Quatre squeezing his eyes tightly and covering his ears, trying to block out the evil voice. He could taste the salty tears and the coppery taste of his blood as it continued to flow from his injured hands.

"Hush, my little virgin." cooed another voice from right in front of him. Quatre opened his eyes and saw Gerard kneeling right beside him. The teen had this look of calm on his face that immediately quieted the voice that had begun chanting the word monster over and over so that Quatre felt that he was slowly going to go insane.

"If you wish for all this pain and emptiness to go away, come to the East Park where we first met and I promise all of this will be left behind. Come alone and willingly and all of your nightmares will end. You will never have to worry about this vision coming true. he said quietly. At the touch of his hand, Quatre jolted up from his pillow. Glancing around, he could see that he was still in his bedroom. Safe. Drawing his knees up against his chest he replayed all the horror he had witnessed in his dream over and over in his mind.

"Maybe I really am a monster…" he sobbed quietly to himself. But his only answer came from the soft patter of the rain against his window.


	6. Chapter 6

Sa! Gomenasai minna, I've been so busy! I've had this chapter written out in my notebook but haven't had the time to post it.

bows a dozen times

Well as a true "I'm sorry", I've snuck a tiny lemon in here. ) Enjoy and reviews are welcome!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through the next day, Quatre didn't leave his bed and refused to eat any food. He even refused to speak and just stared off into space with glassy eyes devoid of any emotion. No matter how hard the other pilots tried, they couldn't get him to even acknowledge that they were in the room with him.

"Man, he's just wasting away before our eyes!" exclaimed Duo as he plopped into a chair in the kitchen after an unsuccessful attempt to snap Quatre out of his trance.

"Although his mindless state is alarming, it's his refusal to eat that has me worried. A body can only last so long without food before it begins to shut down as well." Wufei said from his perch on a stool.

"He hasn't even MOVED!" sighed Trowa raking a hand through his sandy brown hair. "It's like he's not in there anymore. Like, what we see is just a hollow shell of him. No emotion, no voice, no life at all."

"What has my interest is what would cause him separate himself like this. What is it that he can't face and had to resort to shutting himself down?" asked Heero in his quiet and gruff voice from his corner leaning against the counter.

The mood around the house had darkened considerably as the days went by and Quatre showed no signs of even the slightest improvement. All the other pilots could do was sit and watch their gentle friend slip further and further away from them and into his own darkness, being jolted awake in the middle of the night with his screaming. His inner demons tormenting him in his few hours of forced medicated sleep. His large lack of rest showing up in the dark circles that had begun to show under his eyes was a stark contrast to his paling skin.

"Well before he burrowed into himself, he told me someone was trying to hurt him….." began Trowa with a frown.

"WHO!?" the other three pilots fairly yelled and even stonic Heero seemed to jump up from their seats ready to fight and defeat anyone who would try to hurt their gentle friend.

"Uuuhhh….. a vampire." He murmured.

Suddenly a loud crash and the tinkle of broken glass riveted their attention up towards Quatre's room.

"NOOOOO!!!! IT'S NOT ME!!" came Quatre's scream of horror that sent the other pilots scrambling up the stairs and rushing to his room at top speed all while hearing him continue to scream and more sounds of things being thrown and broken in his room.

Bursting through his door even the battle seasoned pilots had to gasp and stare at the total destruction that they saw. All his mirrors were ripped from the walls and smashed. His bookcases were turned over and all his precious books were strewn around the room, some even in bits and pieces. His pale blue bed sheets and comforter were ripped from the bed and his feathery pillow slashed and the feathers littered the bed and the floor around it.

Quatre was standing by the open window partially hidden by the ripped curtains that whipped around in the gusts of wind from the storm that raged outside. His back was to them but the other pilots could see his pajamas were ripped and hung loosely from his thinning body, wet by the furious rain that blew in. Trowa also noticed that it had stains of blood from the slashes on his hands that bled freely, dripping thickly onto the floor.

Walking carefully around all the broken glass with his feet clad only in socks, Trowa reached out and gently touched his friends trembling shoulder. He could feel Quatre instantly tense up from the contact and his heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Quatre? Are you alright?" he said softly while trying to get a clearer view of the blonde's injured hands. From what he could see none of the wounds looked too good. Many were deep and he had quite a few dangerously close to the vital vein that ran from the hand and down the wrist into the arm.

"Quatre what did you do to yourself? What happened?" Trowa asked him with his voice full with sadness. Although he was standing close to him Trowa could barely hear the response that Quatre murmured through pale and chapped lips.

"I'm a monster……" came the low whisper that didn't conceal the defeat in his voice. After a few moments of stunned silence Quatre suddenly turned around quickly and roughly pushed Trowa away from him.

"Stay away from me, all of you!" he yelled. The other boys stared opened mouthed at the expression on his face. His normally crystal blue eyes were now deep pools of dark blue-black that were wild with fear. His pale blond hair that he took such care of now hung limp and dull in his face and his skin was almost ghostly white. Unnerved by his violent behavior the others quickly left the room and closed the door. They silently trudged down the stairs and back to the kitchen to try and figure out a way to help their poor friend.

Alone in his room, Quatre stood staring at the closed door. Suddenly his vision blurred and quick flashes of his friends lying in their own blood brought him crashing to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Curling into the fetal position Quatre covered his face with his hands and cried for what seemed like hours.

Soon he felt as if he couldn't cry anymore and weakly got to his feet. A quick glance at his clock that was thrown to the floor showed it was past midnight and his friends hadn't returned to try and get him to eat food.

"See? They do not care for you. You are like a little pet for them. Some pathetic animal that they don't even want to feed anymore"

"I can't stay here anymore." he said in a monotone voice and staggered to his closet. After throwing a few random pieces of clothing into his old book bag, he slipped out the window and climbed down the tree that grew by his window. Turning only once for a last glimpse at the house, he silently walked down the road and disappeared into the moonless night.

About an hour later Quatre found himself at the sakura tree where the whole nightmare had started. A faint scuff of a shoe on the ground behind him made Quatre turn around sharply and come face to face with the demon that haunted his every moment.

Gerard smiled at his lovely and innocent toy. Walking up to him he let his hand caress the pale skin of his cheek and brought his lips close to Quatre's.

"I knew you would return to me." he whispered before capturing his lips in a crushing kiss. Quatre brought his hands up to try and push him away but Gerard wound his arm around his shoulders and pressed his body to Quatre's while using the other hand to keep their lips locked together. Quatre felt him slip something into his mouth and had no choice but to swallow it because of the other man's lips preventing him from spitting it out. Soon he fell limp and unconscious against Gerard as sleep soon overcame him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you crying?"

"I am afraid."

"Why?"

"I am lost. No one cares if I exist or if I die."

"I care."

"You do?"

"Don't worry. All will become clear to you soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre was startled awake by something brushing against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to find a shirtless Gerard lying halfway on top of him.

"H-hey!" he cried as he kissed his neck with hungry little nibbles. Quatre tried to lift his arms and saw that they were strapped to the bed rather tightly.

"Hush my little angel. Soon you will be reborn and all of the sadness of this life will melt away and you will find true happiness." cooed Gerard with a particularly hard nip to his shoulder that caused him to gasp.

The instant his mouth was open Gerard quickly covered it with his own and positioned himself between Quatre's pale white thighs. Struggling at the bonds that held his hands captive, Quatre arched involuntarily as his fingers gently brushed over his nipples. Deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Quatre's mouth Gerard began to let his hand slip down to ward his bottom and teased the soft skin he found.

Finally releasing Quatre's mouth he let his hungry eyes roam over his delicate angel that he had trapped beneath him. Eyes glazed over, gasps coming from that pretty mouth and little pink nipples hard with secret desire and arousal.

"You are so beautiful like this. Soon your beauty will be eternal." he moaned as he readied himself and swiftly pushed into Quatre who threw his head back and screamed with pain. Pushing into his angel over and over, Gerard gently wiped away the tears that flowed from his tightly scrunched eyes. For what seemed like an eternity, Quatre felt himself being ripped in half with each pounding thrust until Gerard suddenly and savagely embedded his long white fangs into his neck as he reached his limit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want it to stop?"

"YES! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!!!"

"You can never escape the darkness in your heart."

"I'm tired of all the pain. All the sadness. Make it all go away….."

"Yes. Sleep now, for all eternity."

Gerard stood by the bed and watched the transformation begin. His angel's body convulsed and twisted as his master fought the other soul within his new vessel aided by the drug he had forced him to take that was a mix of the most deadly drugs in the world. Arching his back and pulling at the bonds Quatre's body changed gradually. His blond hair began to grow at an accelerated rate, long golden strands snaking their way out onto the bed until it reached waist length. His eyes dilated and their normally pale blue color darkened until they shone crimson like newly spilled blood. His canine teeth pushed through his gums until they were long and dangerous fangs sharper than any knife and his creamy skin now shone almost white as the other soul soon gave up struggling and the greatest vampire in the world was reborn.

"Master." whispered Gerard as the figure broke the bonds and gracefully stepped from the bed and stretched.

"I have finally returned to this world my faithful servant." said a voice much deeper and confidant than Quatre's normally soft and hesitant one. "Now all of humanity will cower before me once again." laughed the figure with a sadistic grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO! What do you think? Review onegai and I will try to update a bit sooner. Let me know if I should fix anything and any ideas on how I can continue will be welcome too.

Arigato gozaimasu!


	7. Chapter 7

Minna, gomenasai

Minna, gomenasai! My parents disconnected our internet and I soooo have to get a cheap internet card. At least I got cool friends with internet connections! Anyway, here is the long awaited update.

--

It took Trowa forever to fall asleep after he and the other pilots finally finished their discussion about Quatre. As they desperately tried to find a reasonable way to deal with what was happening, Duo raised the idea that Quatre had finally snapped from the horrors he had witnessed from the war.

"I'm just saying that having your dad die right in front of you HAS to mess you up somehow. I mean, didn't he crack for a few hours when he tried to blow up the universe with the ZERO system?" he argued after the other three stabbed him with venomous glares. They finally decided to take him to a doctor in the morning after noticing it was well past midnight.

He tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep, his breath coming out in gasps from the nightmare he was having. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he murmured incoherently. His face shadowed with a frown as he was held captive in his own dream.

He was running down a very long hallway in an old European-style mansion. Finally reaching the end, he found himself looking at his reflection in a huge and ornate mirror. As he watched his reflection suddenly faded away and a new image appeared. Quatre, trapped in the arms of a young man with raven hair and crimson eyes. The youth looked at Trowa and deliberately stabbed his long fangs slowly into Quatre, all the while not taking his gaze from Trowa's eyes. He felt his blood turn to ice and his heart shatter in his chest as Quatre's scream of pure agony reverberated off the walls and echo through the house.

He launched himself at the glass, trying to smash through with kicks and punches but, the glass proved to be too thick. When the youth was finished and brutally yanked his teeth from Quatre's neck the blonde boy took one last pleading look at Trowa before disappearing in a burst of onyx-black feathers.

"You bastard, what have you done with him!?" he screamed as he tried again with renewed strength to destroy the evil mirror. The youth sent Trowa a malicious grin and disappeared as another person appeared. At first, Trowa thought it was Quatre once again and tried to call to him, but the figure slowly turned and glared back at him with glowing crimson eyes and long platinum blonde hair flying behind him.

"He is mine. Now and for all eternity he shall be mine." He growled before the mirror shattered in a thousand daggers that hurled themselves at Trowa who then awoke with a yell.

Trembling and covered with sweat, Trowa covered his face with his shaking hands.

"Quatre….." his voice moaned with sorrow. Suddenly staggering to his feet Trowa ran to his door and yanked it open. Tearing down the hall in the darkness toward Quatre's room, he collided into someone who let loose a wicked stream of curses as they crashed to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs.

"Duo?!" he cried.

"Trowa?" a voice replied.

With some bumping and a few more choice words from Duo, the two teens found the light switch and flicked on the light.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked when his gaze fell onto Trowa's white face. The usually sarcastic and happy pilot suddenly felt a chill descend on his heart as he realized the answer.

"Did you have that freaky dream about Quatre too?" he asked quietly.

"It seems we all did." came the reply from a voice right behind him that sent Duo's heart up into his throat. With a yelp, he threw himself behind Trowa as Wufei and Heero stared at him with raised eyebrows. With an embarrassed chuckle, Duo stood from behind the other pilot and tossed the loose pony tail he kept his long hair in while he slept over his shoulder.

"Well, either we're all going nuts or something is very wrong. There's only one way to know for sure." he said as he walked brusquely to Quatre's door trying to regain some of his lost dignity. With a glance at the other three boys, he gulped loudly and pushed the door open. They all walked in the room and looked around.

The window was still opened and the soft chirping of crickets floated in from outside. All the mess was still scattered on the floor and there was no sign of Quatre. The four boys looked in every possible hiding place a person of Quatre's size could fit in but turned up empty handed.

"He's gone." Trowa sighed with sadness as he stood in the middle of the room with Quatre's most treasured possession. It was a framed photograph of all five teens at a very rare outing to some fair that was passing through the town. Duo with his trademark smirk and an arm around Heero's shoulders, Heero had actually given a hint of a smile, Wufei standing to Duo's other side with his arms crossed, and in the center of all the madness was a smiling Trowa with his own arm around Quatre whose face was lit up by a beautiful and heartfelt smile.

The other pilots each felt his sadness and sorrow in their hearts. Duo finally gave in and with two long strides; Heero was at his side encircling the other boy in a warm embrace as great big tears rolled down his cheeks and his silent sobs made his body shake. The only sounds that echoed in the empty room, was the quiet sobbing from Duo.

--

Well……..what do you think? Sorry if it seems short but I tried my best to make it seem eventful and moving the story forward. Drop me a review or some constructive criticism. (D)


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I know I haven't updated in centuries so I decided to update with two chapters at the same time

Well, I know I haven't updated in centuries so I decided to update with two chapters at the same time! I hope everyone out there in fanfiction-ville is content with these two chapters.

(For all of you Heero X Duo fans, I humbly present to you a delicious and tangy lemon of yaoi-ness! Yay…….)

After a few moments of stillness that was broken by Duo's heartfelt sobs, Trowa muttered something about having to be alone and walked out of the room. Wufei and Heero exchanged grim looks and with an arm still around the sniffling Duo, Heero guided him out as well. Wufei was soon left by himself in the room and with long and sad glance around, sighed and gently closed the door which seemed to echo throughout the whole house.

"Heero?" whispered Duo as the gruff pilot pulled his pale green quilt up around his neck.

"Yes Duo, what do you need?" he asked.

"Would you mind…….laying down with me? At least until I fall asleep, I just don't wanna be alone and……" Duo asked with averted eyes.

After a few moments of embarrassed silence, a pink-faced Heero crawled under the covers and pulled Duo into another hug. Snuggling into the crook of his shoulder the smaller boy sighed and closed his eyes. After a while, Heero began to feel his eyes start to droop as sleep tried to overcome him. It had been a while since he was able to snooze as freely as this and was happy to do so in the comfort of Duo's embrace.

"Do you think he's alright?" he asked suddenly, startling Heero from his light snooze. Duo clenched a fist in the fabric of Heero's grey pullover as he felt new tears sting his eyes.

"Quatre is pretty strong. I'm sure he is alright, wherever he is, and that he will return home soon." whispered Heero and placed a warm hand over Duo's.

He glanced down and saw that Duo was watching him with his big dark-blue eyes. They lay like that for a few silent moments and Heero suddenly pulled him into a deep kiss that he felt all the way down to his toes.

He soon broke away and blushed as red as a cherry when he saw the dazed look of his friend. A sudden feeling of tightness in his sweatpants signaled the time for a hasty retreat from the bedroom so that he could take care of his present discomfort with a swift and Arctic shower.

"I-I should…….I should go." he murmured and tried to pull away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. Turning back to face him again, Heero was a bit surprised when Duo pressed his lips to his again.

"I don't mind Heero, if that is what you truly feel. You're my friend and I know that you would never try to take advantage of me and I have very strong feelings for you right now. _Very strong._" He whispered as Heero turned himself over so that they lay on their sides face to face.

Heero gently kissed down his neck toward his collarbone and began to tug at the thin scrunchie that held Duo's long and gloriously thick hair. He had always loved his waist length locks and would often find himself wondering how it would feel to run his fingers through the strands.

As he ran his fingers through the silky chestnut hair, Heero began to suck and nip at Duo's shoulder and soon had his shirt unbuttoned and pulled open where he began to kiss his chest and rosy nipples. Positioning himself so that Duo was on his back and he was on top of him, he began suck on each of his nipples teasing and licking until they were hard and a dark and dusky pink.

Gasping and sighing, Duo shivered as he felt Heero begin to move lower to his stomach and felt each of his little kisses as though they were branding him with liquid fire. Soon, he began to feel gentle tugs at the waistband of his pajama bottoms as Heero became more adventurous. After a few tugs he successfully pulled off Duo's bottoms and was pleased to find him so aroused.

"I didn't know you felt this strongly about me." He whispered as he dragged himself back up Duo's body until they were face to face again. He quickly pulled off his own shirt and took Duo's hand and placed it on his own straining arousal.

"It seems I feel the same way as well." he said hoarsely with his eyes clouded with desire when his fellow pilot tugged off his bottoms as well. They kicked off the quilt and their discarded clothes from the bed and Heero lay between Duo's legs once more.

After a few more moans and gasps from Duo, Heero pulled his legs up until his soft bottom was exposed to his attention. Licking two fingers so that they wouldn't hurt his friend, he swiftly pushed them into Duo's bottom and began to slide them in and out gently so that he would get used to the feeling. Clutching at his pillow, Duo moaned and arched his back as he felt the fingers move within him.

"H-Heero……plea-please…." He gasped as he felt him move his fingers faster and add a third. Heero brought him to the edge of ecstasy when he suddenly withdrew his fingers. After a few moments he replaced them with his manhood and pushed into Duo once more. Placing his long legs around his waist Heero began to thrust into him, slowly at first but soon moved to a faster pace when he felt his arms pull him into an embrace.

Thrusting hard and deep, Heero captured Duo's lips once more and began to lick and suck on his bottom lip. He succeeded in getting Duo to open his mouth and allow him to probe the sweetness of his mouth with thrusts of his tongue in time with the forceful thrusts of his manhood into him from his bottom.

Duo began to tighten as he reached his climax and deepened their kiss when he reached his limit, blissfully tumbling over the edge with a loud moan against Heero's lips. After a few more hard thrusts, Heero reached his limit as well and he released while still buried within Duo's warmth. Sweaty and gasping, he pulled out and flopped on the bed next Duo in sleepy contentment. Reaching over the side of the bed, Duo pulled his blanket up and over the two of them and he snuggled once more into Heero's arms.

"I'm glad you are here and feel the same way I feel for you." Duo sighed as he nestled deeper into his warm embrace. Placing his arms around him in a tighter hold, Heero kissed him on top of his head and pulled him closer still. They soon fell asleep holding onto each other.

Well, what do you think? Too graphic? Not graphic enough? Drop me a line and review! (u)


	9. Chapter 9

OMG, OMG I am sooo sorry to all my readers!! Between a dead computer and writer's block it took EVERYTHING to get this chapter up. Also my dead laptop had been holding my poor stories hostage so...ALWAYS BACK UP UR FILES OR SAVE TO A FLASH DRIVE!!!

As usual, I don't own Gundam Wing or those damn sexy pilots and I'm sad now………

**CHAPTER 9**

"I came across her name a lot when I tried to research vampires on the internet. I wanted to see if there was a way to save Quat from that blood sucker." reasoned Duo as they stood in front of an Occult bookstore and magic supply shop. After a few more days of fruitless searching for their missing friend, the boys finally accepted the idea that he was indeed taken by an actual vampire.

Every night in the news there were more and more unexplained cases of people ending up in the hospital suffering from severe cases of anemia and blood loss. All claimed they were coming to the aid of a small blond and blue eyed teen. Then their memory seemed to blur and they awoke either in the ambulance or in the hospital. The mysterious blond boy was never seen by anyone but the victims.

"It almost seems like he wants us to find him." mused Wufei once they were inside. The store had a normal appearance at first glance, but upon a closer inspection it was discovered that the small perfume bottles contained special ingredients such as lavender and blessed willow bark. The jewelry by the register was a mix of crystals and silver pendants with strange markings and fantastic creatures. The candle section was filled with carved candles with all sorts of designs and almost all the books dealt with Wicca and other metaphysical subjects.

"May I help you boys find anything?" came a soft voice from right behind Duo.

"GOD, I WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP DOING THAT!!!" he yelped as he whirled around to face the girl behind him.

"Heh, sorry." She chucked and stuck out a pale hand. "My name is Lily. Is there anything you would need help with?

A bit on the small side with dark brown eyes with glasses and sandy brown hair with highlights, this girl hardly seemed like the kind of person who would work in an occult shop.

"Let me guess, you were expecting some goth girl all done up in black with red streaks in her hair and enough piercings to pick up radio stations right?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. After the boys shuffled their feet in embarrassment, she turned and walked to the counter.

"Unfortunately you guys are stuck with plain, little old me. So, is there anything I could help you boys with or are you just browsing?" Lily asked again. Wufei nudged Trowa forward closer to the counter and motioned for him to speak.

"I know this might sound totally crazy and you might think I belong in a mental institution but, have you heard about all those weird things happening around town recently? Well, we know it's actually our friend who has been captured and turned into a vampire minion by another, more powerful vampire." Trowa said all in a whoosh. He stood absolutely still, waiting for the laughter and the looks but was surprised when Lily put a serious look on her face and motioned for them to follow her.

She led them through a curtained doorway and into the back of the store. There they met another girl with jet black hair and violet eyes and a young teen boy who was the mirror image of the girl.

"This is my friend Amy and her twin brother Kyle, they can help you save your friend before it is too late." She told them and in a moment, she was gone. Amy stared at the boys, her violet eyes flashing.

"You said your friend is now one of the accursed?" she asked. After a quiet nod from Trowa she turned to her brother and called him over.

"This is my brother Kyle, he has the ability to locate someone using a unique gift we share. Do you have a picture of your friend or perhaps something he owned? He can get a vision of the person based on touching an object." Trowa sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of just himself with Quatre. It was a picture of them standing on the beach with a gorgeous sun setting behind them and was his favorite photo of them.

He handed Kyle the picture and waited for something to happen. The teen held the picture with both hands and closed his eyes. He took a few breaths and looked serious and still nothing happened. After a few minutes he sighed and handed the picture back to Trowa.

"I'm sorry but it does not seem to work for some reason." he said quietly and reached out to shake his hand. As soon as their hands met it seemed as if their minds were merged into one single entity. Trowa felt himself leave his body and shoot out of the store. He flew to the park and delved into a grove of sakura trees where he found one that was enveloped in a black aura. He circled around it and took off once more toward the west side of town. He whizzed past enormous houses and out to the outer most parts of town. His mind turned and headed toward a dilapidated old manor with blackened windows and up the ancient staircase and down the mirror hallway he had seen in his dreams. He reached an enormous room and was drawn to a figure, who lay on a bed with crimson red satin sheets. His face looked just like Quatre but it was framed by long dark blond hair and the eyes that suddenly opened to stare at him were not his normal cool blue, but were dark navy pools instead. The figure sat up and Trowa could feel the pure evil that he radiated.

All of the sudden, the figure back-handed him and he was sent flying back the way he came. Flying back out of the house and toward town, he soon passed the sakura tree and was back in the store and in his body with such force that both he and Kyle were thrown apart several feet and they landed on the floor.

"Woah! What happened Trowa!?" cried Duo as he and Heero ran to his side. Wufei helped Amy pick Kyle up from the floor.

"He's been reborn successfully Amy." Kyle whispered to his sister with a look of pure horror and passed out. After placing him on a bed with Wufei's help, Amy took the boys back into the store.

"You guys better start talking and tell me absolutely EVERYTHING you know about this." Amy growled. They sat down at the counter and she motioned to Lily who locked the door and closed the blinds.

It took about 15 minutes and a lot of explaining from each pilot but eventually the entire story came to light.


End file.
